


Times Past Dawn

by StairsWarning



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go over to Mike's house, fully knowing he was having an intense anxiety attack. You want to help him overcome his weaknesses. (Post game by about a year)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Past Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is based around the song 'counting bodies like sheep' so if you wanna feel the full angst, search it up!

You approached Mike’s house, already hearing something inside the home. You walk up to the door cautiously, flinching when you hear the sound of glass breaking.

You knock on the door lightly, hearing Mike huff as he walks to the door slowly. Your mind starts to tell you that it was a bad idea coming here, fully knowing Michael was having a tremendous anxiety attack at the time you originally called him.

Mike opens the door, his fists bloody and his face red and splotchy from crying. He looks at you, his facial expressions going from angry to confused to curious to… No real emotion at all.

“What do you want?” Mike says lowly. You walk towards him slowly, putting your arm on his shoulder. He flinches.

“It’s okay, you know. You’re alright. You didn’t cause it. You’re safe.”

Mike stands there, staring at you intently. You sigh, walking into his home. Apparently, with no parents home either. A plus to the situation, you guess.

You inspect the harm he did, looking from room to destroyed room. The nearby hallway mirror is cracked and broken, gleams of not yet dried blood still on the shards still attached to the frame of the mirror.

You turn to Michael, reaching your hands towards the hands currently cradled in front of his body. He obliges, looking away while letting you look over his hands. You tsk slightly, leading him into the kitchen.

Michael sits down in a chair, eerily silent as you grab the first aid kit.

“You’re supposed to be scolding me right now, y’know.” Michael murmurs. You turn towards him slightly, the first aid kit in hand.

“Why would I do that? You’re hurt, in more ways than one. I don’t really blame you.” You admit. Michael’s face shifts from nearly emotionless to disgusted, tears shining in his eyes as he looks back towards the front door.

“Well how the _fuck_ do I _stop_ this?? I’m not a broken person, I don’t want this to affect me, but it fucking does!” Michael puts his head in his hands, his voice getting quieter. “It affects me so fucking much, I just want it to _stop_. I don’t want to see the Windigo in everything I do anymore. I don’t want to be so goddamn _scared_.”

You walk over to Mike, crouching down and unraveling his clenched fists as you attempt to pull all the glass out of his knuckles. As you pluck the glass out of his hands you hear him wince, quietly shushing him, giving him reassuring forehead kisses.

After a bit you get into the quiet rhythm of removing the glass, and as soon as you’re done you stand back up, kissing Mike on the forehead once again before grabbing the gauze and ointment from the table.

Mike is nearly silent as you wrap up his knuckles in gauze, staring at you and hoping you won’t leave him. You kiss the tops of the wrappings lightly as you finish wrapping them both up.

“You’re gonna be okay, Michael. You’re gonna be okay.” You murmur softly into his palms. He gently runs his right hand up your jaw, cupping it slightly. You smile, leaning into his touch.

“Should we clean up?” Mike says, slowly getting closer and closer to you.

“Probably. But we’re no goody two-shoes, are we?” You smirk. “We can have a bit of chaos in our lives if we want to.” Mike smiles back as he presses his lips to yours.

He tries to run his fingers through your hair, but the gauze stops him from going very far. You giggle, moving his hand to your hip as you both stand up.

He pushes you lightly against the counter, running his tongue over your lower lip. You chuckle, opening your mouth with practiced ease. He starts to put his hands under your shirt as you truly notice how big of a mess is in the room across from the kitchen. You put your hands on his hips, pushing him back slightly.

“I know I said we need some chaos in our lives, but _man_ , is that a lot of chaos over there.” You jest. Mike whines, clearly wanting more of what was happening.

“Oh come on, it can wait a bit longer!” Mike objects. You scoff.

“C’mon, ya big silly.” You playfully drag Mike over to the mess in his living room, starting to reorganize and clean the mess he made.

You and Mike work in silence until you’re done with the living room, moving upstairs to clean Michael’s room. You let Mike walk in first, following close behind him, taking in the scale of how much stuff he wrecked.

“Sorry, it’s a bit messy.” Mike attempts to joke. You give him a stern look, walking over to him and wrapping him completely in your arms. Or really, you wrapped your arms around his waist as he stood awkwardly. Once he finally accepted his doom to be hugged for eternity, he wrapped his arms tightly around you, burying his face in your neck. “Please don’t leave me.” He whispers into your neck.

“Shhhh… It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I swear, I’m staying. It’s okay.” You continue to murmur affirmations of your presence, until Mike picks you up and tosses the both of you onto his (only slightly messy) bed. You protest slightly, but stop when Mike presses his lips gently to yours.

You press your palms against his jaw, pressing your lips harder against Mike’s. He opens his mouth slightly, poking his tongue at your lips, asking for entrance. Once again you oblige, letting the feeling of Mike touching you wash over your body.

Mike starts to get lazier with it, his teeth clashing with yours. Usually, you would be upset with him for falling asleep during a makeout session, but tonight it was kinda adorable.

You disconnect your lips, speaking to him in a soft voice. “Now I uh, already asked my parents if I could sleep over here, so that’s what I’m gonna be doing.” You stand up, walking over to the lightswitch. After you come back to the bed, Mike’s arms envelop you.

You wait a few moments before murmuring, “I love you, Michael.” You hear soft breathing against your face, an even softer voice coming from Michael.

“I love you too, (y/n). I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this ever since i started watching a let's play of this game, and i might make a chris/josh fic, so, look out for that i guess?


End file.
